The present application relates to creating a chain of transfer for a document in which every transferor and transferee participates in the transfer.
When digital documents, such as files and digital images, are created the documents can have associated document information, e.g., a set of document properties for the document. The document properties include an identifier or name of an author of the document, and an organization associated with the document. Document properties can also include statistics related to the document, such as a date that the document was created, modified, or printed. The statistics can also include an identifier or a name of a user who saved the document, and a file size of the document.